


Strange Bedfellows

by Hatterized



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, F/M, Flirting, M/M, Michonne is an understanding girlfriend, Multi, Polyamory, Rick is a mess, Rimming, Sexual Tension, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, the faintest traces of a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatterized/pseuds/Hatterized
Summary: Alexandria and the Saviors reach a mutual peace agreement, but Negan's still hanging around, insistent on getting under Rick's skin. The tension between them is undeniable, and when Michonne catches on, she's much more laid back about it than Rick would have expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is me shamelessly loving these three to death. I make no excuses, I just adore both of them with Rick way, way too much.
> 
> Nobody asked for this but you're getting it anyway.

Rick wasn’t entirely sure how he got himself in this situation. He’d love to blame it on Negan, of course. The whole thing would make much, much more sense if it was Negan’s fault. This was exactly the kind of depraved, self-gratifying sort of thing that he would associate with Negan.

Not that he particularly _minded_ a lot of the depraved, self-gratifying things that Negan did. Not these days, anyway. Not when the majority of them were centered on Rick and how Negan could make him squirm and plead for his particular brand of depravity. But this…this was something different. And, much to Rick’s chagrin, this one was on him.

It all started with Negan, though. With his filthy mouth and inability to keep it the fuck closed. He and Rick have been fucking for a few months now, not too long after they were able to form an actual peace treaty between their groups and establish a barter system. Rick would like to say that he didn’t know how them fucking happened either, but he did. The tension between them- the constant push and pull, getting in each other’s faces, Negan constantly asserting himself into Rick’s personal space and saying wildly inappropriate things to him- it had to reach a breaking point. Once they were no longer technically on opposite sides, it was only a matter of time before they caved.

Michonne had joked about it to him. She’s a smart, perceptive woman, and she picked up on the lingering tension between him and Negan pretty quickly once Negan started dropping by every so often.

That was the catalyst for it all, Rick thought. The fact that, after they made their agreement and arranged the trading system between their communities, Negan still dropped by at least once a week just to hang around Rick and push his buttons. And Rick, as he would openly admit, took it. He pushed Negan’s buttons right back, secretly loving the animated, overjoyed reactions he could elicit from the other man just by coming back at him with a snappy retort. Negan’s comments usually ranged heavily toward the vulgar and sexual, so it didn’t take long for their playful bickering to become all-out flirting.

Which, of course, confused the hell out of Rick. It was enough that he began to actually look forward to Negan’s visits- but the flirting was a whole other ball game. One the Rick seemingly didn’t even know he’d been playing until he was in far, far too deep for his own good.

It took Michonne longer to warm up to him. A lot longer. She still wasn’t even remotely close to liking him, actually, which made her agreement to everything an even bigger surprise.

Negan made an effort with her, though. He seemed to understand just how important she was to Rick, and saw how much of an absolute motherfucking badass- as Negan so eloquently put it- she was, and he respected that enough to try to get her to like him. Still, Rick was surprised when he found the two of them standing in his kitchen one morning, volleying playful banter back and forth.

It wasn’t flirtatious, like Negan’s interactions with Rick, and Rick found it endlessly fascinating to watch. In another life, they could have been good friends, he thought. Negan’s obnoxious, in-your-face vulgarity was best when offset by someone who could calmly match him, tit for tat, and Michonne could do just that.

And if seeing them interact with each other turned Rick on a little, well, nobody had to be the wiser.

It couldn’t be helped, not really. Michonne was amazing, beautiful, strong, intelligent- the perfect woman for him. And Negan…well, Negan turned him on in ways that he didn’t care to admit. But they were there, boiling under the surface, just waiting to spill over.

* * *

 

And spill over they most certainly did. A couple months after the peace arrangement, after one particularly long day that involved Negan endlessly riding him- and countless innuendos that may or may not have involved a less metaphorical version of such- Rick found himself desperately and unbelievably turned on when he left, the sexual tension gnawing at his bones like a Walker.

When he got home that night, all pent-up frustration and unfulfilled sexual need, he and Michonne had unbelievably mind-blowing sex. Not that it wasn’t always mind-blowing with her- she certainly knew how to play him _just right_ \- but that night, he’d been dying for it as soon as he stepped in the door, and she could tell something was up.

“Damn. Is something going on with you? You seem…a little worked up. To put it lightly.” She’d grinned, rolling onto her side to face him, the light sheen of sweat they’d worked up together still clinging to her skin and making her glow even more than usual.

Rick had remained silent, but she’d pushed, knowing something was up.

“Rick? What’s going on with you?”

Rick had groaned, burying his face in his hands in frustration. “It’s…god, you really don’t want to know.”

But she knew. Hell, she probably saw it before he did.

“It’s Negan, isn’t it?” She’d asked. Not mad. Not even a question, really.

Rick had hesitated a long moment before answering her.

“Yeah.”

He’d expected her to be disgusted with him. Pissed, even, for being all worked up over the asshole who had tormented them. Instead, she’d just seemed curious, maybe even a little amused at how wound up Rick was over it.

“He’s been coming around here a lot. Hanging all over you. I’ve heard the way you two talk to each other. It was only a matter of time before he got in your head.”

Rick groaned again, rolling onto his back to look at the ceiling. Michonne chuckled.

“You want to have sex with him, don’t you?”

Again, it wasn’t really much of a question. Not when she already knew the answer. That didn't mean it wasn't weird as hell to hear her say out loud, though. 

“What the hell, Michonne?”

She ignored him. “And I know he wants to sleep with you. He may have tried to pass it off as a joke, but he’s said as much. And I see the way he looks at you. Not that I can blame him.” She grinned.

“It’s so fucked up,” Rick breathed.

She shrugged, “Maybe. But I think I get it. All that tension had to go somewhere. And you two…you just have this way of getting under each other’s skin. This was bound to happen.”

“I was bound to want to _fuck him_?” Rick's tone was colored with disbelief.

“Yep,” She said, calm as can be, “So are you going to?”

Rick had choked, spluttered, turned every shade of red between pink and scarlet. “What the hell are you taking about?”

“I don’t mind. You clearly need it. He's driving you up the wall right now.”

“I’m with you! Christ, Michonne.”

“Yeah, you are. That doesn’t mean you can’t work off some of your frustration with him. As long as you're still coming home to me, I don't see the problem.”

Rick ran a hand through his hair and then rolled over to face her, fingers tracing the curve of her collarbones. “You’re more than enough for me.” Which was true. As much as he found himself strangely attracted to Negan, Michonne didn't have a single problem fulfilling him, sexually or otherwise. 

She gave him a wicked smirk. “Oh, I am _very_ aware of that. But I think you’d like being with him, too.”

“What the hell are you saying?” Rick asked, looking up at her and meeting her gaze. 

“I’m saying that if you and Negan were to let out a little of your frustration on each other, I wouldn’t have a problem with it. I was never really the jealous type, Rick, and I know that you love me. That you like being with me. That’s all I need to know. I trust you.”

“I can’t believe you’re telling me I can fuck him,” Rick muttered, shaking his head.

She laughed, a musical noise. “Well, I am. I have one rule, though.”

“Anything.”

“Not in our bed. Anywhere else in the house, or find an empty one, but not in here. This bed is for you and me.”

“Of course. Absolutely.”

* * *

 

Which was really all it took for him and Negan to start going at it like animals. The next time Negan was in Alexandria, to only took about ten minutes for Rick to grab him by the front of his leather jacket and push him up against the outside of the house, crushing their lips together in a kiss that was more desperation and clinging than actual kissing.

“Whoa, what the fuck, Rick?" Negan laughed, pulling back from the kiss, "Don’t I recall you having a super-hot girlfriend?”

“She said she doesn’t mind. Noticed how you’ve been all over me, and said if I wanna go for it, I can. And I want to.” Rick ran his tongue over his kiss-swollen lips, his eyes glued to Negan's mouth, mesmerized by the idea that it had just been pressed against his own.

At that, Negan had dragged him into the nearest abandoned house and fucked him into the mattress. And thank god it was abandoned, too, because between Rick’s shouts of pleasure and Negan’s even-dirtier-than-usual mouth, they made a loud pair.

And they carried on like that for a few months, fucking each other senseless all over Alexandria. Rick expected it to backfire on him in some way- Negan would get tired of him now that he’d gotten what he wanted, or Michonne would get jealous- something like that. Being able to casually fuck Negan _and_ be with Michonne seemed like a to-good-to-be-true situation, and he definitely wasn’t used to those.

But, surprisingly, everything seemed to just _work_ in a way that so few things did anymore. He and Michonne were as solid as ever, and him and Negan…well, it was certainly an improvement. Perhaps even more surprising was the fact that Negan and Michonne seemed to be on friendlier terms now. Maybe it was just what happened when you shared a partner. They had a mutual affection for Rick, and that seemed to add more fuel to their usual good-natured banter.

In fact, a lot of it now involved drawing Rick into it, finding things to relentlessly gush over and tease him about, seemingly just to make him squirm. The first time they did it, Rick hadn’t known how to react.

The three of them were in Rick and Michonne’s living room at the end of the day, dusk falling outside the windows. The three of them were lounging on the couch, one of Michonne's legs thrown over Rick's as he played with her hair. Carl was still out, most likely with Enid.

“So, you’re enjoying my boyfriend, then?” Michonne asked nonchalantly, as if they were discussing the weather and not Rick’s sex life.

Negan chuckled. “Oh, fuck yes. He’s one lucky son of a bitch to be with a woman like you that doesn’t mind him getting his ass pounded by someone else a couple times a week. Or pounding someone else’s ass,” Negan added as an afterthought.

Rick felt a blush creep over his face, shifting awkwardly between them, but Michonne just seemed amused.

“Seemed like he needed it. And like I told him, I’m not really the jealous type.”

Negan hooked his ankle around one of Rick's. “And thank fuckin’ Christ for that. He’s got one tight little ass, and sinking my dick into it is goddamn wet dream come true.”

Rick made a choked noise and wondered if there was some way for him to disappear completely.

“He does have a nice ass.”

What the hell, Michonne-

“You ever played with it? He sure does seem to love it, and it’d be a shame if you were missing out on the _gorgeous_ face he makes when something’s inside him.”

What the _hell_ , Negan? Rick was pretty sure his face was on fire.

“Oh, I know," Michonne replied with an easy smile, "I have.” 

Was spontaneous combustion an actual thing? Because if it was, Rick was about to demonstrate right here on the couch.

Negan looked at him and grinned wickedly. “You alright, Rick? You look like you’re about to have a fucking stroke over there. Was it something we said?”

Flustered, Rick had simply told him to shut up, which had only served to make them both laugh.

They’d kept doing that every so often, swapping storied about Rick until he was flushed and flustered. Because, really, what better way to bond than over making him uncomfortable?

In the deep, dark recesses of Rick’s mind, there was a part of him that didn’t mind the teasing. A part of him that found that it actually kind of turned him on, them ganging up on him with the common goal of making him squirm. He knew they were doing it in good fun- because they liked him so damn much and knew him so damn well. And if he found that kind of hot, sue him.

* * *

 

And then…then they started saying _other_ things. Things that were only meant to tease him and get that same flustered reaction, but they started sticking in his head.

It started with Negan, of course. Everything ridiculous always seemed to.

Negan had collapsed off to the side of Rick after a particularly intense session of fucking Rick’s brains out and then back in again. They were actually on a bed, a rarity for them. Usually one of them just kind of snapped and shoved the other ass-up over something or against a wall, but every so often, they managed to find their way inside one of the empty houses and bang one out on an actual bed.

“Goddamn, that was good. You have fun, Rick?”

“Why the hell do you always ask me that?” Rick said, hoarse and grinning. “You know I did. I think it was pretty damn obvious.”

“Oh, I _know_ it was pretty damn obvious. Not just to me, but to anyone with the misfortune of walkin’ by this place as I pounded your pretty ass. I never pegged you to be a screamer, but goddamn if it’s not a hell of a turn-on.” He smirked and rolled over, entwining one of his legs with Rick’s and hovering slightly above him, propped up on an elbow.

“Exactly. So why ask?” Rick asked, shooting him a look.

“I like to hear you say it.” Negan replied, going in for a surprisingly soft kiss. Negan’s rare moments of gentleness never failed to make Rick melt, so that’s exactly what he did, humming happily into the kiss and bringing one hand up to brush over a stubbly jawline. When Negan pulled back, his eyes were bright. He gave Rick a smile, one softer than his usual smirk, and rolled onto his back again, leg still wound around Rick’s, their thighs pressed together.

Rick enjoyed the comfortable silence for a long moment. The softer, gentler moments between them were something he liked to savor.

And then, of course, Negan had to open his goddamn mouth.

“So, why do I never get to fuck you at your place? You worried your kid’s gonna hear you yellin’ my name?”

“We’ve fucked at my place. Multiple times.” Rick’s face flushed as he recounted a particularly memorable time when he’d bent Negan over the back of the couch.

“Yeah, in the kitchen and on the couch and shit. I’ve never fucked you in your bed.”

Ah, right. He had never mentioned the thing about not fucking in his bed, mostly because it had never come up, a product of their impatience. “Because that’s the one rule Michonne set for all of this. She thought it’d be good to have a place that’s just for me and her, and I agree.”

Negan nodded, “Ah, alright. And here I was thinking you were just a slob and too embarrassed to let me know.”

Rick barked out a laugh. “I’m the complete opposite of a slob. It’s ridiculously neat in there. Drives Michonne crazy sometimes, she teases me about bein’ a control freak and not lettin’ her just push her stuff away later.”

“Shoulda known you’d be a control freak about that, too.” Negan shot a grin in his direction, and Rick rolled his eyes. Rick’s need for control was often a point of teasing between them.

“I don’t try to control everything. Not all the time.” Rick replied with a smirk.

“Oh, don’t I fuckin’ know it! You know, I think it’s because you try to control every other aspect of your life that you like me taking you so much.” Negan replied. “That, or you just _really_ like getting dicked down by me. Is that it, Rick? I got a magic dick or something?”

“Oh, shut up.”

Negan chuckled. “So Michonne doesn’t want you fucking around in you two’s bed. Makes sense, a place just for the two of you.” He smiled. “Of course, you could always ask her to join us.”

Rick choked on his own saliva, shooting straight up in bed and giving Negan a wide-eyed look. “What the hell?”

Negan laughed, hand on his stomach and head tipped back against the pillows, baring his throat, which was covered in scattered red marks that Rick had sucked there. “Calm the fuck down, Rick, I was messing with you! Christ, I know the two of you would never go for that.”

Rick glared at him and flopped back onto the pillows. “Good. Glad you know.”

* * *

 

Except, of course, because Rick’s brain could never just _keep its shit together_ , he started dwelling on the idea. Not a lot, but enough that when it was brought up a second time, his reaction was less violent opposition and more embarrassed curiosity.

“So I guess Rick’s got a beast of a sex drive if he’s getting it so often from both of us.” Negan said casually, throwing a glance over at Michonne from across the kitchen counter.

“Guess so. I was a little worried at first that he’d be too worn out from you, but he really just doesn’t slow down.” Michonne looked like she was fighting back a grin, and Rick buried his head in his arms. Why? Why could the three of them never just talk about supplies or weapons or the last Walker they killed or something simple like that? It seemed like everything turned into a game of chicken with Michonne and Negan going back and forth while Rick listened in abject horror and confusing arousal.

He would also like to note that the only person who ever seemed to lose this game was him.

“It’s always the quiet ones, huh? I bet if we both took him we could wear him right the fuck out.”

Rick’s eyes flew open and he sat frozen at the kitchen table, unable to even look in their direction. He should have known that it would only be a matter of time before Negan overstepped his boundaries and said something that pissed Michonne off so much that she lost it on him. He anticipated the sound of knuckles meeting Negan's jaw.

It didn’t come. Instead, to Rick’s complete and utter shock, she _laughed_. Like Negan had said something funny instead of wildly inappropriate.

“We probably could.”

A flush of heat ran through Rick, and he could feel his face and ears going red. He definitely wasn’t picturing it, no way. He definitely wasn’t thinking about kissing Michonne and running his hands over her gorgeous body while Negan slid into him from behind-

“Rick! You okay there, gorgeous? You’re sweating like you have some goddamn sins to confess.” Negan grinned down at him.

Oh, god, if he only knew.

That night, after he and Michonne had thoroughly exhausted themselves and were laying tangled together, her head on his chest as he lazily dragged his fingers over her arm, she brought it up again.

“So, you had quite a reaction to what Negan said earlier today.”

His hand stilled and he shifted awkwardly. “Yeah, well. Who wouldn’t? He’s ridiculous. He says ridiculous shit all the time.”

“I know that. I was more talking about how you froze up and went all red and wouldn’t make eye contact with us for the next twenty minutes.”

Way to be subtle, Rick.

“I thought you’d be pissed. Or…or something.”

“Don’t you try to turn this around on me, Rick Grimes,” she teased. “I wasn’t the one acting weird, and you know it. You wanna talk about that?”

“I really don’t know what there is to talk about.” Rick said, his voice pained.

Michonne was silent for a long moment, and Rick relaxed for a second, thinking she’d dropped the subject. And then-

“Is that something you want?”

Rick stared up at the ceiling, wondering if this conversation was some kind of divine punishment for him giving in and fucking Negan. Probably.

“Is what something I want?”

Yeah, there you go, Rick. Draw it out. Make it _more_ uncomfortable. That’ll help.

“Me and him. At the same time.”

Rick found that words failed him. There was no way of getting out a noise, much less an actual coherent answer to that question.

“Rick?”

He squeezed his eyes closed and let out a shaky breath. “I- I don’t know. Maybe? Yes. Yeah.” He felt his face heating up again. “But that would be weird, and uncomfortable, and I don’t want you to do anything like that just to make me happy, I don’t want you to be unhappy-”

Michonne cut him off, “Rick, I wouldn’t be asking if the idea upset me.”

Rick spluttered. “What?”

Michonne’s fingers traced circles over his chest. “I’d be open to it. If you really wanted it, which it sounds like you do. And as long as he keeps his hands on you.”

“Michonne, really, he was joking, don’t feel like you have to-”

She stopped him again. “I know he was joking. But you weren’t. And I don’t feel like I have to. Do I seem like the kind of woman who does things because she feels like she has to?”

Rick let out a shaky laugh. “No, I know you’re not.”

“Well, there you go. So, if you want to…we can do it.”

Rick rolled onto his side, facing her and bringing his hand up to reverently trace the outline of her full lips. “What the hell did I ever do to deserve you?” he murmured.

A smile quirked at her lips and she pressed a kiss to his thumb. “A lot of things.”

* * *

 

The next time Negan was there, Rick was a bundle of raw nerves and anticipated arousal. He all but dragged the man to the empty house Michonne was waiting for them in.

“Whoa, what’s the fucking rush, Rick?” Negan asked, stopping him when they got to the porch. “No warm welcome? No ‘Hey, Negan, how are ya?’ Just straight to the fucking point?” He leaned in close to Rick, smirking. “You’re just dying for it, aren’t you?” He gloated.

Rick shot him a look up through long lashes. “Don’t make me change my fucking mind about this.”

Negan laughed and let Rick drag him into the house and up the stairs. The laughter only stopped when they got to the bedroom and he saw Michonne there.

“I- uh. Well, this is awkward. Rick and I were about to get filthy here. Feel free to watch, though. Or join in. I’m sure Rick wouldn’t mind,” Negan joked.

Michonne’s mouth twitched into a smirk. “That’s exactly why I’m here, actually.”

Negan just stood there for a moment, head tilted and mouth slightly open, and Rick relished the look of surprise and confusion on his face. He wished he had a camera. “I’m sorry, what?”

“You heard me. I’m here to join in.”’

Negan tilted his head at her. “You’re yanking my fucking chain.”

“She’s not.” Rick finally spoke, and Negan whipped around to stare at him. “I…She noticed how I reacted when you…when you said what you said the other day. Asked if that was something I wanted.”

“ _And?_ ” Negan’s eyebrows were raised almost comically high.

“It is.”

Negan breathed out a sharp laugh and ran a hand through his hair. “Fuck, I was not expecting this.”

“Do you…you do want to do it, though?” Rick asked, suddenly worried. He hadn’t considered the idea that Negan, certified deviant, wouldn’t be up for a threesome.

He didn’t have to worry for long.

“Uh, _fuck yes_ , I want to do it! I just…goddamn, I can’t believe you two are actually into this.”

“I have some ground rules. Well, actually, just one ground rule.” Michonne interjected.

“Anything you want. Shit, you could tell me I had to play a trumpet with my ass the whole time and all I’d ask you is ‘Where’s the fucking trumpet?’”

Michonne looked like she was holding back a laugh. “Interesting offer, but all I want is for you to keep your hands on Rick and off of me.”

Negan grinned. “Aw, you still don’t like me?”

“You’re alright. Sometimes. I’m just not that into you.”

Negan laughed, head thrown back, then nodded. “That’s fair. I’ll keep my attention on Rick, then.”

He turned to Rick again, his eyes bouncing from him to Michonne. “So. Where do you guys wanna start?”

“You two do what you would normally do. I’ll join in in a minute.” Michonne said, staying seated on the bed.

“You gonna watch us make out?” Negan teased.

“If that’s what you’re going to do, then yes.”

This was about the time the Rick started feeling nervous and awkward, so he was grateful for Negan’s lack of shame in the moment. Negan wasted no time in pulling Rick to him and pressing their lips together, soft and slow at first, seeming to enjoy the feeling Rick squirming against him.

And then the kiss grew hot and wet as Negan licked into his mouth and sucked on his tongue, making him groan. Rick pressed into Negan, hands sliding up his back and tongue meeting his. He could feel himself getting hard already, from the kiss and from feeling Michonne watching them.

And then there was a warm presence behind him, Michonne's soft lips brushing his neck and making him shiver while her hands traced over his chest and starting undoing the buttons on his shirt. In a matter of seconds it was being pushed off his shoulders and Michonne’s fingers slid down his torso, tweaking his nipples into hardness and dropping down to run over the bulge in the front of his jeans. Rick gasped into Negan’s mouth and then he was being spun around and Michonne’s lips were on his and Rick _melted_.

Negan took over where Michonne left off, lips teasing the shell of his ear while cupping Rick’s crotch and undoing his belt and jeans, shoving them and his boxers down in one motion. Rick took a second to step out of them and they were both back on him, hands and lips exploring his body. There were so many points of contact, he was losing track of whose hands were where and he surrendered himself to the sensations. There was a hand on his cock, stroking him with long, firm motions, another on his chest, tweaking his nipples, another on his ass, squeezing roughly. It was amazing and overpowering and _so much_ to take in.

Almost too much, because he could feel himself getting dangerously close already, and they’d barely even started.

“W-wait,” He gasped out, surprised at how hoarse and wrecked his voice was. The hands on him stilled.

“You want to stop?” Michonne’s voice grounded him a bit, and he opened his eyes.

“No, I just-” his face flushed, “I just…if you guys had kept goin' like that, we wouldn’t have gotten very far.”

Negan chuckled in his ear, low and gravelly, “Gettin’ too worked up, Rick? That’s alright. We need a minute to catch up to you, anyway.”

Rick turned his head and was about to ask what he meant when he felt the rough press of denim against his bare hip and became suddenly and painfully aware that he was naked and sandwiched between two fully-dressed people.

Michonne and Negan shared a quick look and then Rick was being nudged backward to the bed. Clothes were being shed and Rick felt the sudden and insistent urge to participate when he realized that everything so far had been the two of them ganging up on him and there was no way that he wasn’t going to be helping out. He reached out for Michonne, unhooking her bra and tugging her pants down her legs before starting to turn to Negan with the intention of helping him strip, only to find that he was already naked and pressing himself against Rick’s back.

“Too slow, Rick.” Negan’s tongue slid between his teeth and Rick was struck with the sudden desire to have that tongue working somewhere else.

And then his thoughts were derailed by Michonne’s bare body pressed against him, her slim fingers turning his face to hers and giving him a slow, sweet kiss that made him ache for more. She moved backward up the bed and he followed her, not wanting his lips to leave hers. With her head against the pillows, he was free to move between her legs, letting his hands roam over her soft skin as they kissed, cupping her breasts and sliding down to give her ass a squeeze.

“Fuck me, you two look damn good together.” Negan purred from behind Rick.

Rick worked his way down Michonne’s body with his mouth, taking his time when he reached her breasts, drawing circles around her nipples with his tongue and feeling how they stiffened at the touch. He kissed down her stomach until he was settled between her legs, mouth hovering inches from her glistening pussy. His breath hitched when he felt Negan slide up behind him, kissing down his back as he held Rick’s hips. Rick pushed his hips back, arching into the kisses and the touch before refocusing on Michonne.

He licked a broad stripe up her slit, making her breathe out a contented sigh above him. He deftly parted her slick folds and let his tongue slip between them, teasing her and licking circles around her clit before closing his lips over it and sucking. She moaned and her hands found their way to his hair, fingers tangling in the curly locks.

He continued to work her with his tongue until he felt Negan’s hands on his ass, spreading him open. He shivered at the exposure and then gasped when he felt a warm, wet tongue gliding up from his balls to his opening.

“F-fuck, Negan-” he shook out, his face getting hot as he felt Negan’s tongue working against his hole, licking over it a few more times before pressing more insistently and slipping the tip inside of him.

Rick tried to refocus on eating Michonne out and buried his head between her legs again, this time sliding two fingers into her and crooking them just so until he heard her moaning, head thrown back against the pillows as he hit her sweet spot. His mouth went back to her clit, only to be interrupted by Negan’s tongue pressing further into his entrance, pulling a needy gasp out of him. He trembled as Negan worked him over, tongue-fucking him as he moved his fingers inside Michonne. A pathetic whimper escaped his lips and then he felt Michonne’s fingers under his chin, lifting his head so that they could look at each other

“D-don’t you want…?” He managed to get out before she shook her head.

“I want to see your face as he eats you out.” Rick shuddered at her words, sure that his face was bright red. But he held eye contact as he fingered her, biting his lip in a futile attempt to keep quiet. She seemed to like what she was seeing, because one she slid a hand between her legs and brought her fingers to her clit, it took her almost no time at all to cry out and clench around his fingers.

Rick took a moment to enjoy the look on her face as she came, her head thrown back and the faintest sheen of sweat making her skin glow.

“You’re beautiful,” He breathed, awed, and was rewarded with a warm smile and shaky fingers carding gently through his hair.

And then he heard the sound of a cap being popped and slick fingers sliding inside his relaxed hole, pumping and curling until he was writing against the sheets and pushing back onto them.

“Someone’s eager,” Negan chuckled out, leaning forward to brush his lips against the base of Rick’s spine, kissing the dimples on his lower back as he worked him open.

Rick felt a hyper awareness of everything around him, of Negan’s dominating presence behind him, of the fingers stretching him, of Michonne’s gaze on him, drinking in his reactions, her hands still stroking his hair.

Negan’s fingers brushed over _that_ spot inside him, pulling a low whine out of him. Michonne watched with heated interest and Rick started pushing back more, shamelessly fucking himself on Negan’s fingers while he held her gaze, his blue eyes darkened with lust.

And then all at once, the fingers were gone, and the emptiness they left in their wake made Rick want to turn around and straddle Negan right then and there, but he resisted. As immediately gratifying as it would be to sink himself down on Negan’s cock, they had other plans. Better plans.

“How do you guys wanna fucking do this?” Negan asked.

Rick was at a complete loss for words, so he was thankful when Michonne answered.

“He’ll be between us. He can be on top of me, and then you can fuck him from behind.”

A shudder ran down Rick’s spine, but he barely had time to process before Michonne was tugging at his hair, urging him up. He complied eagerly, kissing and licking his way up her body and relishing the little shivers he could pull out of her. When they were finally face to face again, he smiled, leaning in for a slow kiss as he lined himself up and began pressing into her, groaning into her mouth when he felt her slick tightness encompassing his aching cock. Her fingertips were digging into his shoulders and Negan’s hands were on him, tracing down his sides to settle on his hips.

Rick forced himself to stay still for a moment as Negan pressed up behind him, the tip of his cock teasing Rick’s stretched opening for a brief second before he slid inside.

Rick’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open on a moan as Negan’s cock filled him. The sensation of being stretched so full while also being surrounded by Michonne’s tight wet heat was overwhelming, to say the least. For a brief moment, he was afraid that it was all too much and that as soon as Negan moved in him or he moved against Michonne, he’d be done, a pathetic moaning mess between them.

Luckily, Negan and Michonne seemed to sense how worked up he was, because after Negan was fully buried inside of Rick, they gave him a few moments to adjust. And for a few seconds it was just Rick hovering between them, trembling slightly as fingers brushed against his hips and his hair encouragingly.

And then Negan pulled out and thrust back in roughly, and Rick was crying out and snapping his own hips forward in response, and they were all moving together. It was awkward at first, timing thrusts to sync up among three people, but after a few tries, they worked out a pace that had Rick thrusting forward into Michonne as Negan fucked into him.

Michonne’s hands were in Rick’s hair, on his shoulders, sliding down to scratch faint red marks into his bare back. Rick’s lips were at her neck, kissing at first and then just panting into the warm skin, too wrecked to focus on anything more than trying to breathe. Negan was groaning behind Rick, holding his hips in a bruising grip that Rick always loved and occasionally leaning over him to press wet, open-mouthed kisses to his shoulders and nip at the sweat-soaked flesh.

“ _Fuck_ , you feel good. You two having a good time down there?” Negan’s voice was hoarse, his arousal clear despite his insistence on speaking. Rick couldn’t manage to form a response other than a loud moan as he felt Negan’s cock sliding in and out of him, hitting his prostate on the thrusts in and leaving him shaking and breathless.

Rick felt himself getting dangerously close, and he picked up his pace, determined to take care of Michonne first. He slid a hand between their slick bodies and found her clit, rubbing vigorous circles over it until her could feel her coming apart against him, clenching down on his cock and breathing out his name like a prayer.

The added tightness around his aching cock and the sensation of both her and Negan wrapped around him sent Rick tumbling headfirst over the edge. He pulled out of her just in time before he was shaking apart, cock pulsing and voice breaking as he came onto the sheets while Negan fucked him and Michonne tugged at his hair. He felt Negan’s hips stutter against him moments later and then he was being filled with wet heat, taking it with a delicious shudder.

Rick’s arms gave out when Negan pulled out of him and he practically collapsed onto the bed, Michonne scooting over a bit to make room for him. His fingers laced with hers and in a moment of strange impulse, he blindly groped for Negan’s wrist and pulled the taller man down beside himself.

They made a strange trio, the three of them laying naked and sweaty and out of breath on the bed. Michonne’s fingers were laced through Rick’s, who was on his side facing her, forehead nuzzled against her shoulder. Negan was on his back, his hand on Rick’s bare hip while Rick’s fingers brushed his wrist, feeling the rapid beating of his pulse steadily slow back to normal as they basked in the afterglow. They laid there like that for a while, a mess of tangled limbs and heavy breaths, before the silence was broken by Negan- of course- letting out a breathy laugh.

“Something funny?” Michonne asked from across Rick's body.

“Yeah, _this_. Fuck, we’re in the middle of the goddamn apocalypse. I’ve seen people torn to shreds by the dead and the living more times than I can fucking count. I’ve seen the weirdest, most fucked up shit that people have done to keep themselves alive. I’ve seen people who have lost their damn minds living out there, brains scrambled like eggs in a frying pan. You live in this new world long enough, you think nothing will ever surprise you anymore, but _boy_ was I fucking wrong. I never would have expected this.”

Michonne was silent for a moment, then laughed with him. “Neither would I.”

“How about you, Rick?” Negan asked, giving his hip a squeeze and scooting up closer so that he was spooned behind him. “You ever think in your wildest fucking wet dreams that you’d be fucking a badass samurai and devilishly handsome asshole that you just love to hate?”

Rick let out a breathy laugh, “No, can’t say I did.”

He could feel Negan smiling against his shoulder. “I’ve been seeing the back of you an awful lot during all this, Rick. Not that I mind one goddamn bit, because you have got one _tight_ little ass, but I feel like I’m missing out. Michonne, you mind if I get his front side for a bit?”

“Fine by me,” She replied, giving Rick's hand a squeeze.

Rick rolled over, coming face to face with Negan for the first time since they’d broken of their initial kiss.

“Hey, gorgeous,” Negan purred, his gaze running over Rick's body.

“Fuck you,” Rick smiled and closed the gap between them, lips moving against each other at a leisurely pace. Rick felt Negan’s hand come up and wrap loosely around his throat, his thumb brushing along the stubbly line of Rick’s jaw.

And then Negan’s tongue was in his mouth, tasting him, _devouring_ him, and Rick’s hands were sliding up his back to pull him closer, wanting to melt into this ridiculous man who was kissing him like it was the end of the goddamn world.

Negan’s lips were at his throat, sucking marks into the sensitive skin. Michonne’s lips were on his back, kissing the same places Negan had kissed while he’d been inside Rick and _fuck_ if thinking about that wasn't insanely hot.

Negan’s lips left Rick’s throat to glance down between their bodies. “Jesus, Rick. You wanting to go again already?”

Rick hadn’t realized he’d gotten hard again. Negan traced a finger down the length of his swollen cock, and Rick whined, feeling overheated and desperate and needy. Negan pressed a kiss to his forehead and chuckled. “Sure as hell sounds like you are. _Feels_ like you are,” He gave Rick’s cock a firm squeeze and Rick bucked into his fist, making a frustrated sound when Negan pulled his hand away and slid it around his waist instead. Rick felt Negan’s fingers slide between his cheeks, teasing his rim, still wet and stretched from Negan fucking him. He lost his breath when Negan pushed two fingers into him, eyes going wide.

Negan pumped his fingers in and out at a slow, teasing pace, gauging Rick’s reactions.

And then there was a second arm winding around Rick's waist from behind and warm hand enveloping Rick’s cock, and Rick could swear he saw stars as Michonne stroked him.

“Oh, _f-fuck_ -” Rick choked out, shaking and panting between them as they worked him over together. Negan was rubbing insistent circles over his prostate and Michonne was giving his stiff cock long, firm strokes and he could feel himself losing it already, moaning as they pressed closer to him, their body heat and lips and hands leaving him flushed all the way down to his chest.

“Christ, is this what he looked like while we were fucking him? He’s a goddamn _mess_. Fuck, that’s hot.” Negan’s voice was a distant rumble in Rick’s ears, the pleasure dulling his other senses.

Michonne laughed softly against Rick’s back and he felt it against his skin more than he actually heard it. “You okay, baby?” She asked, and Rick was vaguely aware that she was talking to him, but he was too far gone to form a coherent response. Words escaped him, and the only thing he could focus on was Michonne’s hand on him and Negan’s fingers inside him and how fucking _good_ it felt to be this close to both of them at once.

And then he was coming apart between them, shaking and moaning and whimpering as he clutched at Negan’s hip and spilled over Michonne’s hand and onto Negan’s stomach. He felt both of their mouths on him, kissing and murmuring soft words of encouragement as he rode out his orgasm.

And then he rolled onto his back and was lying between them, still shaky and wrecked. Negan’s earlier words kept rolling around in his head: it was crazy, that in this new world where everything had fallen apart and only fragments had come back together, that something like this could still surprise him. But here he was, surprised anyway, because _how_ , in this insane, messed up world, did he manage to find these two people? And what’s more, how had they all ended up here, together? He’d started off at odds with both of them- Negan more so than Michonne, of course- and yet, somehow, in the aftermath of it all, he’d ended up in both of their arms.

It didn’t make any sense. It didn’t make sense that Michonne’s arm was wrapped around his waist or that Negan’s forehead was pressed to his shoulder or that the two of them were tiredly bantering back and forth across Rick’s body, but there it was. There they were.

“You’ve been quiet, Rick,” Michonne noted, thumb stroking his hip, “You alright?”

He smiled at the question. “Yeah, I’m alright. I’m great, actually.”

Because how could he not be?

**Author's Note:**

> What's a plot?


End file.
